Full of Freedom Part 1
Written by a wiki contributor Lauren: Hi everyone. Guess what we’re having for breakfast?? India:Ugh. Cereal and milk. Polly:Sweets!And LOTS of it!! Jade:No, Polly. Everybody knows that sweets are for special occasions. If you don’t believe me, you should ask Honey or one of the Sweets Fairies. Lauren: Ok. I’ll serve the food. (Lauren gives out the food to the other fairies) India: Do you want to invite Ruby, Goldie and Nicole over? Jade:Oh yeah. That is a good idea. Polly: Can we invite Sky and Madison too? Pretty please. Lauren: Ok, ok, I’ll just call them in the phone. (Lauren calls Ruby and Sky first) (Hi, this is Lauren speaking.Would you like to come over please? Ruby:Oh yes! We just woken up, so what is it for? Lauren:We’re having breakfast at Katie’s and my house, we have pancakes and toast today. Jade, India and Polly are here but Katie is asleep as she has to clean up the cat’s poo and give her food and everything.Come get Sky over please. Ruby: I’ll bring Sky as soon as I can and tell her about the breakfast. Gotta get dressed. Bye, Lauren. Lauren:Bye, Ruby. Remember to show up in my house but you guys live next door so if that’s ok.) Polly: So what happened? India:Yeah,what happened? Lauren: Sky and Ruby are coming over! Jade: YAY! Once again! (Lauren calls Goldie then Nicole then Madison) (Hi this is Lauren speaking. Do you want to come over for breakfast? We have pancakes and toast today. Goldie:Hi Lauren, of course I’ll be there! In fact it’s Saturday, so that means I could go over to your house under 5 min. I need to get dressed NOW!! I’ll be there as soon as I can. Bye Lauren. Lauren:Remember to show up soon. Bye.) (Lauren calls Nicole and Madison) (Doorbell) Ruby: Lauren, are you home?? We arrived. Lauren: Sure, come in. Sky: Hi everyone. I just arrived with Ruby to have some breakfast. Lauren: Here are some pancakes for you and Sky. Both: Thank you. (Doorbell, again) Lauren: It must be Goldie and Madison. Madison: Hi Lauren, got any pancakes today? Just came over with Goldie to pick her up. Lauren: Of course, I still got some left. But don’t eat all of them!I’m saving some for Nicole and Katie too. Goldie: What could be better? Lauren: Serve yourselves. I have honey, butter and jam. (At Jack Frost’s Ice castle) Storm: Let me out, Let ME OUT!! Jack Frost: Never! Because you are doing EVERYTHING for ME! Storm: Like what? Jack Frost: Umm…. Cleaning and dusting and stealing the other fairies things, and I will treat you like a goblin. Storm: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? I will NEVER do THAT. And seriously you SHOULD treat ME like the other fairies that are nice and caring. SO WHY CAN’T YOU LIVE IN PEACE, PEACE! Jack Frost:And why do YOU think that I SHOULD be like the other fairies when I got plans to make? Storm: Well, it’s up to you. So one of us has to go, is either ME or YOU! (Storm: Oh well, I have my speaker still, lucky that I got it) Storm: HEEEEEELP! HEEEEEELP! (At Lauren and Katie’s) Lauren: Let’s go to the park! KATIE! Wake up! Jade: I can hear something. ( Storm’s scream is all over Fairyland) To be continued.... Featured Fairies Lauren the Puppy Fairy Katie the Kitten Fairy Jade the Disco Fairy Storm the Lightning Fairy India the Moonstone Fairy Ruby the Red Fairy Sky the Blue Fairy Goldie the Sunshine Fairy Nicole the Beach Fairy Madison the Magic Show Fairy Polly the Party Fun Fairy